The Exchangeable Diary
by dark-nuria
Summary: The Famous Diary of Joey Wheeler had fallen into the hand of another. With each new entry comes with new comment. As Joey hunt for the person who wrote in his diary, he learns that he is doing what is not famous around his life, the diary exchange.


Title: The Exchangeable Diary

Authoress: dark nuria or yami princess

Rated: PG-13

Summary: _The Famous Diary of Joey Wheeler_ had fallen into the hand of another. With each new entry comes with new comment. As Joey hunt for the person who wrote in his diary, he learns that he is doing what is not famous around his life, the diary exchange.

My Comment Box: You have been warned once and that warning is, I don't own the character or the And I also don't own the song 'Eternal Flame'. So if you must sue, sue yourself up before you come after me. But I do own, with all respect, this story and it is plot. For any reason you disagree with me, you can gradually email me at Thanks for you time.

Side Notes:

_Italics Someone else writing._

**BoldJoey's entry**

Underline song's lyric

Now on to the story.

Prolonged

-- My Final Thoughts--

**Formality is in my ass! When I was in high school, life was a bitch. I mean, I had the weirdest experience in the four years in my high school. But I did get married before I graduate. But Diary thanks you for being there for me. Without you, I would never fall in love with my lover, I would never have the game of a diary exchange, nor would I find the ultimate happiness. For that I am pleased that you had come into my life.**

**JW(JK)**

_'Well Joey, talking to your diary as usual. You moron, you know I did all the work for you. Shesh, can at least get some deserving credit as well. Anyways, I love you Joey and don't you dare forget that. Wish I could write longer but our son is calling us. Second year in college and you decide to use this stupid diary again. Shesh, you love this damn book. Finish up your homework and you will get a treat from the master… muhahas._

_DD'_

Chapter One: One Tears Is Not Enough

**--Finding Happiness--**

** Sometimes for me, finding happiness is a hard thing to do you knows. I mean come on, who wants to go out with this ugly, want-to-be, nerd….. You get the stupid picture.**

** So anyways, I was born into a family where I never knew my own mother. My father had eventually remarried but guess what, that dipshit asshole who proclaimed to be "my father" abused me because all that fucking "step-monster" told lies about me. You could say that I am a broken 'Cinderella' but I am not that 'come and save me my prince charming'.**

** Ha, I am Joey Wheeler aka Jounochi Katsuya. Of course, I am half Japanese and Half New Yorker. I am 18 years old and I am very smart for my age. As you can tell, I am just a façade. I am actually polite and have a smart mouth. To my friends and family or anyone that knows me, I am more of a chump, gangster, and improper excuse for a living being. Well, let me take that back, I have a mask that is being built when I am out in public or with someone else.**

** I have a reputation to keep. Out there, I am the BIG J. You know, the leader of the pack. The master of all masters. The big hound on the little puppies. Alright, I know you heard enough of it. OH SHIT, you see that hot stud standing over there with his briefcase and his hand in his hair. His eyes, yes, he opening them. He had hard cold azure eyes that match with his perfect luscious lips. I want him bad but he only staring over here, because that bitch who he proclaim to have a crush on is in front of me. When I see him stared at her, my eyes looks at the table and tears are threatening to fall. But hey at least he happy I am happy right? I mean come on, he not gay like me.**

** I got up and walked to the roof of the school and sat against the brick wall that no one can see. I pulled my knees up to my chest and that when I place my front face onto. I let these tears run for an hours and told myself that I never will be with the hot CEO of Kaiba Corp. And that I am a buffoon for ever thing of such thoughts; that my father was right that I will never find love. Things like that would come out of my mind. I believe those things I say were true.**

** This book that I had found in the bookstore did come in handy. You will the first one to know my secrets and the last one to keep it.**

**JW(JK)**

_ 'Times like this, someone truly needs happiness. If you can't sacrifice your own happiness for someone, you are a coward. But if you sacrifice too much, you are vulnerable to attacks such as the emotional and physical pain. All you need is to find someone that willing to make you smile, that sweet and pure smile. I had found this book at the table where you usually sit. No worries, not one but me read this entry. If shall any harm come to you I will protect you. For now, all you need to know that alias name is DD. I will make you forget all about your past and make you deserve your fair share of happiness, Wheeler.'_

_DD'_

The famous diary of Joey Wheeler had dropped on to the table where he usually sat at the table.

'Someone has read and written in my diary. Who had this elegant and fancy style of handwriting? I am bit to say but I am shock. Someone out there knows my secret and may blackmail me. Who the hell is Deadly Dragon? Shit, if words come out about it, I will hound that person down and slap them and flee the school like the stupid moron I am.'

With the worrying expression on his face, he slowly got up and ran out across the lunch room and bumped into the object of his affection: Kaiba.

"Stupid mutt watch where you going? Are you tired that your own two legs can't carry your weight to the other side of the school? Or are you scare that you will drop dead and never to be awaken?" Kaiba sarcastically say to Joey.

As Joey faced lifted up from the impact of the fall, tears were streaming down his face. As Joey risen up, his eyes turn into sorrows. "For once just shut up because I have enough problems dealing with my life and I don't need you added to that stupid portrait." And Joey fled from the scene. On the ground lay the book that he meant to keep under his arm. The same book where he keeps his pictures of life inside was lay forgotten by his own owner.

Kaiba picked up the book and calmly walked to the benches. He sat on it and opened the book with fears of being known. He saw the first page and than he skimmed it through to find something interesting. He flipped it and found a new entry. With a skeptical look, he read it.

**--Sorrow Yet Disappointed--**

** Today, I found you in my locker. I had thought I had misplaced you but I guess you are in my locker all this time, or so I thought. But when I opened you up, there I found another handwriting that didn't belong to me. So I read it and I was surprised. Someone actually cared about me, but I bet it is only for a short time. Because the last time someone cared for me, they left me or they used me.**

** Sometimes, I wish you were alive so that you can keep me company. The only thing that you can do for me is to keep all my private thought to yourself. But one of these day someone is going to blackmailed me because they know my crush for Kaiba, how my family are treating me, and most of all how I am nothing but a façade.**

** But to be honest, I hated what I called 'daily routine, of Kaiba and me. It is consisted of me and him arguing, than he would tried to shred me and then he would whispered hotly into my ears how if I threatened to lay one finger on him that he would not hesitated to go father than what he had intent to do. I wonder what he mean. Ah shesh, last time I checked, he was actually gazing at the one bimbo chick across from me at lunch. I want him.**

** Neh Diary, do you think Kaiba will eventually come on to me? I guess not, ah shoot, I am going back to that roof because I can feel tears falling from my eyes. I will write in you later.**

**JW(JK)**

Kaiba had tears fallen down his face. He never knew that the boy had a deep meaning behind his words. He quickly wiped his tears away and reread the passage again. In truth, the person he really stared at was Joey. He wanted Joey because Joey was the only one that can please him. He the only one that doesn't fawn over for his fame and fortunate like the others does. He wants Joey to be his and his only and do that required some of his own time. The story behind the 'his supposedly crush of the girl' was being rumored but people who he called social, pathetic morns.

After Kaiba was satisfied with the new entry, he then closed the book and put it into his briefcase. He got up from the bleacher and headed straight towards the school. On his way there he bumped into one of his social or so-called-friend. He had convinced this friend to open the locker of Joey Wheeler. Once it was negotiated, they secretly blended into the crowd and find the locker that belongs to that kid Wheeler. Once the locker was opened, Kaiba smirked at the socialite, and quickly placed the book back into the locker and slammed it shut and twist the combination so that it was not detective. Then they both looked around to spot anyone and calmly walked away separately as no agreement nor did no sound come in between them.

After that famous run-in with Kaiba, Joey had run all the way to the roof of the school and cried in his little corner. With little effort of not stopping the tears, he opened up his backpack and searched for the book in which he wanted to tell his thoughts to. He started to panic and looked again. Once he couldn't find the book, he eyes started to go wide. He had to recall what happened before he lost that book. He remembered pulling his book out of the locker and jumped for joy and people looking at him weird. Then, he remembered sitting on the lunch benches and was skimming through his first entry and found out someone else must had found it and read it. Then, he got up and ran toward the school and bumped into Kaiba. Then it all clicked into his brain. He dropped the book when he slammed right into Kaiba. Scared as the first day he fell of the building, he quickly got up and ran downstairs to where he had the run-in with Kaiba. He looked practically every spot where it could have been. But to no luck he couldn't find it.

He was stomped and was angry. Someone else could have blackmailed him. He hated his life even more. He just got up and refused to cry, he quickly fast walk to his locker and opened it. He was about to throw his head in there but found his book. Looking around to see if anyone was suspicious, he just gasped. He picked up the book and closed his locker. He ran all the way back to the roof and opened up his book. He turn to the second page where his second entry was and found that the same person who wrote in his book had written again.

He read:

_'Joey, sometimes surprises are in stored for you. I had found your book after your little downfall with that jerk Kaiba. Don't blame it on yourself for it his own fault for not seeing you there. But to be honest with you, I was going to jump him and knock him out for you but after sawing you with your tears made me realized that you had enough of violence in your life. But truth to be told, I want to keep that promise of protecting you and I will do it. If next time Kaiba shall hurt you with his word, I will step in and take your side. I know by the time you get down here, you are wondering who the heck I am. All I can say is that I am closer to you than you think. And about that blond chick that Kaiba is after, he is loosing something out in his life. You are most important right now. One tear is never enough, Wheeler._

_DD'_

'Who the hell is he?' Joey keep pondering that thought over and over. What was shocking was that this person had pinpointed every detail that he wrote in his diary. With every little effort to none, he tried to find out who could have read it. He knew that Kaiba didn't write it because his name was mentioned. So he eliminated Kaiba but didn't know who else to eliminate. So with lost of word, he going to keep dropping his book until it is down to the last person. With a smile on his face, 'A game is what you want, a game you shall get'.

Unaware to Joey, there was someone on the other side of the roof with binoculars looking at the smirk on Joey's face. 'That right Wheeler. Keep having those smiles. Now that a challenge I will keep.'

--To be continued---

The Comment Box:

I am finally done with this chapter but I know I got a lot of work to do on it. But hey I got one side tracked mind. Anyways, to all you lovely readers and the 'I just want-to-flame-someone' review my story. Thanks, and I will be back for the next update.

The preview is not going to be guaranteed to be in the next chapter. It is a preview of might to come in the following series. Stay tune and be alert….

Next Time on "The Exchangeable Diary"

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin' Do you feel my heart beating Do you understand Do you feel the same Or am I only dreaming Is this burning an eternal flame

**Life is a bitch! It been only two weeks diary, since I heard that I had a blood relative sister out there somewhere with my bitchy mom. What can I do? Fucken Dad kept this secret from me.**

_'I think you need to look deeper inside your heart Wheeler. It is not about you and your veins in your arm. It is about what you can do in your life.'_

**Apparently since you are responding back to me for every time I dropped my book, why do you always appeared when I slammed smacked into Kaiba? Are you Kaiba?**

_'Look deeper before you realize the truth Wheeler. I am not who you think I am. I am the one who is after your happiness not your sorrow moron.'_

I believe it's meant to be, darlin' I watch you when you are sleeping You belong with me Do you feel the same Or am I only dreaming Is this burning (burning) An eternal (eternal) flame

I can't believe I am saying this but I think I am in love with the person who writing to me.

'Wheeler, if the truth hurts, than let it hurt you. It will only make you stronger. I had fallen in love with you before you even decided to…..WHEELER YOU BETTER NOT FALL OVER THAT ROOF….'

"STUPID BAFFOON! YOU BETTER HOLD ON TIGHT BEFORE YOU FALL MONGREL."

"Why should you care Kaiba, why should you?"

"Because… because you are the only one who I can tolerate right now…"

Say my name Sun shines through the rain Of all life, so lonely And come and ease the pain I don't want to lose this feeling, ho-oh

_'You scared the shit out of me, but thanks to Kaiba, you are safe. Next time, if you fall, really fallen, I would have to fall with you.'_

**Who are you if you are not Kaiba nor Yugi? Tell me please?**

_'I am sorry but you will have to wait three more years. I am moving to America for a study there. This will be my last entry.'_

Say my name (say my name)

Sun shines through the rain

Of all life, so lonely

And come and ease the pain

I don't wanna lose this feeling

Ooh woah

"Yugi, why does he have to go to America?"

"Because he has to study."

"No, because he knows I know who he is now. I miss his handwriting Yugi. I want to see him…"

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin' Do you feel my heart beating Do you understand Do you feel the same Or am I only dreaming Is this burning (burning) An eternal (eternal) flame

"But what if I was behind you Wheeler…"

"No…DD"

----Stay tune for the next series of "The Exchangeable Diary"---


End file.
